Idiot Scientist
by yellowmoon27
Summary: NxM "really...for a genius you are quite stupid. You aren't suposed to insult the girl whiel you are trying to confess." funny & cute naru is a bit off character at times but it's still worth reading! please read and review! no flames please


**WARNING: this story contains spoilers! Also…I don't own Ghost Hunt…**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Taniyama Mai skipped down the street and into the SPR building.

_I wonder if we have any more cases today. It's been so boring lately I just want at least one case. Even if it's about a ghost that steals everyone's left socks or something like that._

"What a beautiful morning! The sun is shining, the birds are out, the-"

"Mai, tea."

Well _that _ruined her happy attitude.

"-The narcissist is as bossy as ever…_Stupid ungrateful tea addict,_" Mai grumbled at the order from her handsome twenty year old boss.

She had met Kazuya Shibuya nearly three years ago when she was sixteen, only she didn't know his real name was actually Oliver Davis, the famous and intelligent British scientist with PK. Long story short; he was only in Japan to find the body of his dead twin brother, Gene, who was killed in a hit and run and in the process she wound up getting hired

She had been hired because she accidentally injured his assistant, Lin, and ruined one of his cameras and had to pay it off…_yeah_ that wasn't a good day. However, she _didn't _expect that during the time she was hired that she would fall head over heals in love with the so called Kazuya Shibuya.

She walked into the kitchenette and prepared the tea exactly the way he liked it; two cubes of sugar, barely any cream, and two biscuits on the side. Mai dragged herself into her boss' office and placed the tray down with a 'clank' causing the black haired blue eyed beauty to glance up at her.

"You could have at least said 'please' or 'thank you,' Naru," she said, "They are the magic words you know, and it wouldn't kill you to say them." With that said and done she huffed and went to go storm out of his office.

"Mai…" his smooth voice caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

_Is..is he actually going to say 'thank you?'_

Her hopes fell once she saw that smirk on his face and he feigned confusion.

"What are you stopping for? Go do your work, baka (idiot)," he teased.

"Huh?! But-but you just-! Arrgggg! Baka Naru!" she yelled and slammed the office door. _Is it so hard just to say such simple words as 'thank you, Mai' or 'I love you Ma-'…no, no ,no I didn't mean that! Ehehe…I wish Naru would say that to me though, 'cause Kami knows I love him. Oh well, it's no use getting my hopes up, he can barely stand me as it is so how could he ever love me?...I only just get in his way…_

Mai didn't notice how long she just stood there in the middle of the hallway, staring into space until a familiar clearing of the throat caught her attention. She slowly turned her head around to see the man.

"Lin…" she muttered with a sad and confused expression on her face, "Do you think I only bother Naru by being here?"

The Chinese man's eyes widened in shock, "Why do you say that Mai?"

"Huh? Oh ehehe never mind, I'm just over thinking things," she said and put on a bright smile that he knew was fake.

"Mai are you-"

"-Would you like some tea Lin? I just made some if you do!" she interrupted and ran back into the kitchenette to change the subject.

Lin stood there in confusion and walked into Naru's office. He cared about Mai like a daughter or younger sister and didn't wish to see her like this.

"Lin-"

"-Naru, did you say something to Mai?"

"Why? All I said was for her to make me some tea," he asked calmly indifferent.

"Hmm, well she didn't really seem to be herself today. She asked me if you thought she was a burden to you. Mainly what I'm trying to say is…just don't be…don't be the usual pain in the ass you are to her everyday," the older man stated and left the office to go into his own.

"Such a pain in the ass?" Naru repeated and shrugged his shoulders. What the hell did I do? _I didn't hurt Mai did I? No I couldn't have, I just said what I say every day 'Mai, tea," and then the usual teasing…damn why am I so concerned about this?_

**000000000000000**

**(Three hours later) **

Mai was dozing off on her desk and paperwork when Naru came out of his office.

"Mai, can you…oh," _she's asleep. _He was about to wake her up and tease her about falling asleep during work hours but then the words that Lin said earlier popped into his head; 'don't be such an ass' 'she thinks she's a burden.'

_Damn it! Why would she ever think that?! She's not a burden, she's…she's Mai, my Mai. Greeeeeaaat where did _that_ come from?_

Lin chuckled softly from his door while Naru stood over Mai's sleeping from with a constantly changing expression on his face, obviously confused.

The Chinese man rolled his eyes and walked back into his office, yet again.

**(Back with Naru)**

Slowly he reached his hand out and touched her shoulder. "Mai…Mai, wake up."

His nineteen year old assistant sighed lovingly in her dream and pulled Naru's arm into a death grip of an embrace. The slightest blush spread across Naru's face and he tried pulling out of her grip on her chest but it was too tight.

"_Naru_," she whispered.

_She's dreaming about me?_

"Mai," he said firmly and her eyes snapped open.

**(Mai's POV)**

_Dang! I fell asleep again, and on my paperwork too! Huh, what am I holdin- oh God…_

"N-Naru!" I stuttered. I could feel my face turning redder by the second. I had been holding onto his arm. I gasped, _did I say anything in my sleep?!_

The look on Naru's face makes it seem as though I did, aw jeez this is _not_ helping my blush!

**(Naru's POV)**

_Why does she have to look so…so cute? Her large chocolate eyes are wide in embarrassment and her face is bright red and I can't seem to look away._

Even though she no longer has my arm in her grasp I can still feel her warmth. I cleared my throat and stood up straight while I put on my emotionless mask.

"Mai, it's time for lunch," I said.

"Huh? O-Oh okay, I'll go once I do a bit more work," she said, not looking me in the eyes.

"No. We'll go now," I said and gently pulled her up by the arm. She followed in shock.

She would try to make conversation on the way to the restaurant that was a ways down the street but her words only came out it stutters.

"S-So…uhh, g-go…huh?"

I hid my smile with a smirk. "Really, Mai, do you get so intoxicated by my very presence that you can't even make one intelligent sentence?"

"Oi! T-That's not it…" she lied quite obviously.

"_Really_."

Her blush of embarrassment turned into the one of anger that I love so much and she smacked me on the arm. "Stop teasing me you…you _idiot scientist_!"

I stopped mid-step and turned to her, an eyebrow raised in shock. "Idiot scie- did Gene tell you that?"

She paused like a deer caught in the headlights and then laughed nervously; it was obvious that she forgot I knew about my dead twin brother helping her in her dreams while we're on cases. Gene always used to call me and idiot scientist to annoy me…and it always worked.

People on the crowded sidewalk pushed past us violently, nearly causing us to separate but I latched an arm around the brunette's shoulder and held her close. Her eyes widened and she started fidgeting with her hands, clearly nervous, and started sputtering again. I let a soft chuckle out, shocking her even more.

_Hmm, I wonder what else I can do to make her blush harder._

An idea suddenly popped up in my oh so handsome and intelligent head.

"We're almost there Mai," I whispered into her ear.

_That did the trick. Her cute expressions never cease to amuse me._

**(Mai's POV)**

_Oh Kami why is he still holding me?! And why did he say that in my ear?! It tickled so much! Awww! My face won't cool down!_

"Mai?" Naru's rich voice brought me out of my inner turmoil.

"Huh?"…_great Mai, _that_ sounded intelligent._

"We're here."

"Oh!"

Naru rolled his eyes but there seemed to be an emotion within them that was different than his usual annoyed one.

"Mai, you're staring at me."

"Eh! Sorry Naru I ahh I just-- Ahhh!" In my embarrassment and haste to put as much distance between the two of us, I backed up into one of the bus boys, causing us to fall to the ground and his tray of dirty plates to go flying.

"Itai (Ow)…Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I hope you aren't hurt. Please forgive me!" I apologized pleadingly to the bus boy and helped him to his feet. Everyone else in the restaurant was laughing at my clumsy act and even Naru seemed to be amused as well, all though only slightly. And the bus boy…well he seemed dirty and _dizzy_, the sort of dizzy as in 'hey, why are there four of you?' type of way.

I steadied the boy that was around my age until he could stand by himself.

"Again, I'm so sorry! I hope you didn't hurt yourself…" I repeated.

The brown haired boy looked at me at first in annoyance and then in…_embarrassment_?

"Oh it's nothing. If anything, I'm sorry about not watching where I was going!" he grinned and scratched the back of his head.

**(Naru's POV)**

_What does this guy think he's doing? Doesn't he see that Mai's with me?...well not 'with me' with me but still. --Oh no he's not! Is-is he HITTING on Mai?! Why is he smirking? What's he planning?!_

"Well…if you _really_ want to make it up to me then I guess you could do so by accepting to go on a date with me. You know, like dinner and a movie, maybe? I'd be honored to have such a beautiful angel as you come," the bus boy said and flashed Mai a smile.

_Like Mai would fall for tha- hey why is she blushing?! I'm the only one who can make her blush!_

**(Normal POV)**

The customers in the restaurant 'ooed' and 'awed' at the 'cute' display before them, however, with one ice cold glare from Naru they all shut up and went back to eating their food.

"_Mai_, let's go somewhere else to eat," Naru ordered and narrowed his eyes warningly at the bus boy.

"Huh? But Naru, why not eat here?" Mai asked her boss innocently and oblivious.

"So your names Mai?"

"Oh shut up Bus Boy," Naru spat.

"Naru!" Mai gasped.

"Whatever…anyways, my names Keito, Tanami Keito, so if you ever want to go on that date, Mai, here's my number," the boy said flirtatiously with a wink and held a card out to the stuttering and blushing brunette.

Before Mai could compose herself, Naru snatched the paper from the other boy and ripped it up. He looked up at Keito and snarled, "_Thanks _but no thanks," before proceeding to take Mai by the waist and pull her out of the restaurant.

"Naru! What was that all about?! That was really mean! …You don't even know if I wanted to go on that date with him or not!" Mai yelled and stomped her foot on Naru's toes, causing him to let go of her in pain.

"Ow Mai!! What was that for?! And what do you mean? Di-Did you _want _to go on a date with that pervert?! Did you even notice him looking you up and down like piece of meat?!"

It would be an understatement to say that Naru was upset right now, and Mai knew this. In fact, he was slightly scaring her.

"Well…no, but…" she whispered and blushed, shrinking back a step.

"But what?! You should be thanking me for taking you away from that no good, sleazy, flirtatious-"

"-He was the first person to ask me out on a date!" Mai finally snapped. "Those types of things are supposed to be romantic but you just went and ruined it…even though I would have refused him anyway…"

"See?! You weren't even going to accept, so why is it so bad that I- wait…he was the first person to ask you out…that's why you're mad at me?" Naru said genuinely stunned but quickly composed his emotionless mask again.

"Of course! It's nice for a girl to feel noticed and…arggg!" she paused and then she suddenly grew suspicious. "Wait…why were you so mad at Keito anyways?" She gasped and he froze. "You…you were _jealous_!"

They both stared at each other in silence, each with a faint blush (Naru's blush was barely noticeable but Mai saw it hehe).

Naru was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat.

"Yes I was."

Mai squeaked at his sudden confession. "R-Realy?" she whispered.

"I don't like repeating myself Mai, but yes I was jealous of him."

The girl suddenly found the sidewalk _extremely_ interesting. "N-Naru…"

"Yes?"

She snapped her head up and she had an angry yet ecstatic look in her eyes. "It serves you right! Now you know how I felt every time you went out with Masako! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! BAKA!!" she yelled and whacked his arm repeatedly.

Naru swiftly caught her small hands in his larger ones and held them still. She huffed and he smiled.

"There was no need for you to be jealous of Masako and I, Mai…I only went on those dates because she blackmailed me. I never had feelings for her. Instead, I found myself being entranced by a small, loud, bouncy, opinionated, ditsy, yet beautiful, kindhearted, and adorable assistant of mine. I love you Mai," he finished and brushed some hair out of the girl's face and rested his palm on her cheek.

Mai just stood there and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not sure if I should strangle you or kiss you. You know…you really have to take lessons on how to be more romantic, you idiot scientist. Really, for a genius you are quite stupid," she laughed, "You aren't supposed to insult the girl while you are trying to confess."

"I was just stating the truth," the raven haired boy chuckled in response.

Mai groaned. "Again…I'm not sure if I should strangle you or kiss you…"

"I'd rather the latter," he smirked.

"…Me too," she whispered.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

Completely forgetting that they were still in the middle of the sidewalk, Mai quickly pulled Naru down by his collar and crashed her lips onto his.

**THE END!!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**YAYYY!!**

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
